


Don't Ask, Don't Tell

by dragonbornette



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Public-ish Sex, Two Horny Boys, pre-brotherhood/brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbornette/pseuds/dragonbornette
Summary: Noctis and Prompto find a way to kill time while waiting for Gladio to show up for training.Inspired by the crack thread and my new Crack friends :D





	Don't Ask, Don't Tell

It’s been at least thirty minutes.

Prompto and Noctis were both on time for training, so they’re surprised when no one shows. They’re sitting against the wall, and then Noctis is peeking out in the hall. No one’s around and they know they should probably be a _little_ worried, but it’s hard not to be if it means getting off easy tonight without Gladio’s _he’s-trying-to-kill-us_ drills.

Picking at a stray thread on his sweatpants, Prompto sighs before he drops his head back against the wall. “Dude, how long are we going to wait?”

Noctis makes a face before he gets up and goes to the door once again, but still, nothing there. He thinks he hears a faint scream and some general commotion coming from…somewhere, but he shrugs in dismissal and goes back to Prompto.

“Alright, up and at ‘em,” the prince says in his best Gladio impression.

Prompto is not impressed. “No, no, no,” he says, getting to his feet and crossing his arms as he puffs out his chest. “ _Hey, Chocobo, Princess, why aren’t you doin’ drills?_ ”

Noctis snickers and goes to go get two practice weapons from the wall, tossing one to Prompto, who catches his with ease and spins it around his fingers.

“Stop showing off, Chocobo,” Noctis imitates, lifting an eyebrow as Prompto cackles and nods his approval.

For all intents and purposes, they really did try to practice. They ran a few drills before Prompto whined about Gladio still not being there, and Noctis goes to check his phone just to be sure he doesn’t have any messages. He thinks maybe he should start to worry, but he knows they’d truly know if something were actually wrong.

Glancing back at Prompto, Noctis pauses at the way the blond wiggles impatiently where he’s standing and the prince tries not to smirk at the ideas forming in his head. He drops his weapon and warps at the blond.

“Surprise attack!” he shouts as Prompto yelps and fails to get out of the way in time. They tumble onto the padded floor as the air whooshes out of Prompto’s lungs when the prince lands atop him, pinning him.

“Hey!” he shouts, squirming. “Not fair!”

“Haven’t you been payin’ attention to anythin’ I’ve been sayin’?” Noctis asks, back to impersonating Gladio, but Prompto’s squirming is making it hard to keep up the joke.

Prompto wiggles out from beneath Noctis and rolls away, but the prince scrambles after him and wrestles him back to the floor. He’s never been good at grappling or hand-to-hand. His speed is one of his best qualities, so once he’s caught, he’s pretty useless.

At least, for now.

Gladio hasn’t quite gotten around to those lessons that would’ve given him an edge against Noctis right now, or maybe he has and Prompto had failed to notice.

Either way, he’s pinned under Noctis again and squirms but by now he’s laughing with Noctis’s breath in his ear and something hard pressing against his ass. His giggles fade as he squirms again, but he presses up into Noctis and smiles when the prince gasps.

Prompto’s fingers curl into the floor, trying to get a grip as he moves again and this time, he’s met with a rut from Noctis and he sighs contently, eyes fluttering shut. He doesn’t know how long they’re there, grinding together, but it’s longer than it should be, plenty of opportunities for that door to open and to get caught, but by the time Prompto thinks to say something, he feels like he’s on fire and the room is spinning.

“Noct…” he whines. “Locker room?”

“Nuh-uh,” Noctis breathes in reply as he disappears from atop Prompto to go dig in his bag.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Prompto watches in confusion, but his eyes lower to the tent Noctis’s sweatpants are sporting and he smiles, distracted until the prince finds what he’s looking for and runs back over.

“You brought _lube_ in your gym bag?”

Noctis’s brow furrows. “…You didn’t?

And then Prompto realizes what Noctis’s intentions are and scrambles to try and get up, but he’s tackled by the Lucian prince once more and pinned to the floor with a squawk of protest.

“Noct, not _here_!”

“Why not?” Noctis asks as he pops the cap with one hand and tugs Prompto’s sweatpants down with the other, exposing that perfect pert ass. “Clearly no one’s coming.” He pauses and smiles. “Except for us.”

“Dude, lame— _oh_ ,” Prompto starts to say before a finger slips inside of him and he bites his lip to quiet himself. His head lowers down onto the floor as he rocks back into that finger – the friction of the floor and his pants and the presence of that finger, which is now two fingers, is perfect.

And the idea of being in a place where they could get caught, it’s…gods, Prompto never thought they’d try something like this and the idea is more arousing than he’d thought now that they’re actually doing in. He glances up at the door, which they’re facing and licks his lips. A part of him wants to be caught, wants to see the look on Gladio’s – or Ignis’s? – face.

It would be _so_ worth it.

Prompto’s rocking back into Noctis’s fingers once the prince adds a third, whining with need as he looks back over his shoulder. “Come on,” he encourages, smiling when Noctis shoves down his pants and readies his cock eagerly, but when Prompto tries to pick himself up on his hands and knees, he’s pinned back down to the floor.

“Nuh-uh.”

Before Prompto can protest any further, Noctis settles in behind him and slides inside with a groan of relief. He braces himself on either side of the blond as he slides home, sheathing himself completely as he lifts his gaze to the door just a _bit_ warily. He’s turned on as all get out, but a part of him still fears the consequences of being caught by someone other than Gladio or Ignis.

Prompto whines beneath him, impatient for the prince to move and Noctis is quick to comply. His hips are like liquid as he rolls them into Prompto, still working on pacing himself as he tries to maintain a steady rhythm. He wants to go hard and fast, have Prompto screaming for him because the blond is loud and it’s beautiful, but he holds back, even though this was his idea.

Keening under the prince at those languid thrusts, Prompto rocks into the floor, finding his own rhythm to match Noctis’s while pleasuring himself. He feels Noctis press a hand into his back, pinning him down as he’s royally fucked by the prince, and each thrust goes deeper and deeper. He whines with almost every breath, dull fingernails clawing at the floor as he tries to find purchase and push back more so Noctis will go deeper.

The struggle makes it that much better. His cheek is pressing down and he’s practically drooling and Noctis thrusts in just right and he’s crying out for more. Noctis doesn’t shush him, just moves faster, angling his hips just right in order to strike that spot inside of his boyfriend over and over. His own body tensing, sweat beading on his forehead – this is a better workout than Gladio or Ignis will ever give him and they damn well know that.

“Come on, Prom,” Noctis encourages, thighs burning, mouth dry as the warmth coils in his stomach. It’s always his mission to make Prompto come first, but lately, the blond’s stamina has come close to matching his own. “Let them hear you.”

And whether Noctis caused it or not, he thrusts is and Prompto lets out a shout of ecstasy – cliché or not, it was fucking hot. Prompto clenches around him and whines, trying to warn Noctis before he’s coming, body tensing as he spills into his pants and the prince is right behind him.

Noctis closes his eyes and loses himself to the pleasure, thrusts turning erratic as that vice-like grip around his cock pulls his release from him. He presses in deep as he fills Prompto, choking on his breath as he jerks in one last time and listens to Prompto moan softly, contently, before sagging atop the other youth.

Their pants fill the silence of the training room for a solid minute and Noctis knows if they’re caught now they’re fucked – literally. He can’t move.

But by now, Prompto’s far from caring, in a state of post-sex bliss that seems better than any drug – to him anyway.

It feels like an eternity before Noctis finally pulls out, much to Prompto’s protest, but the prince gets up to get a towel and clean them up, before they both notice that Prompto’s stained the floor. Noctis laughs while Prompto freaks out, but the prince pulls the other into a kiss to silence him.

“It’ll be our secret,” he whispers, turning to gather their things. “Guess he’s not showin’. Let’s go.”

Prompto eyes the stain one last time, panic not quite gone as he follows Noctis out the door only to nearly bump into the prince a step outside. He squeaks when he realizes Gladio is coming, but is quick to notice the figure draped across his arms, giggling.

“…Iggy?” Noctis questions as Gladio glares at them while walking past.

“Don’t ask.”

Noctis and Prompto share a look. “Don’t tell.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this justice (forgive me if I did not, ladies lol)
> 
> \--
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dragonbornette) | [tumblr](https://dragonbornette.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
